The research activities are concerned with studying the interactions between sensitized lymphocytes and the sensitizing antigen in homograft immunity. Also, we are investigating the in vivo and in vitro activities of migration inhibitory factor. These studies are concerned with determining the effect of migration inhibitory factor on the survival of homografts in mice and rabbits. In addition, the effect of various culture conditions on the production of migration inhibitory factor by sensitive lymphocytes are being evaluated.